


Salty Shores and Horny Beaches

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Heroes
Genre: Corruption, Dick snails, F/F, Futanari, NSFW, Other, Parasites, Smut, Transformation, the goods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: Salty Shores await you. The sandy beaches, the hot cleansing sun, the gorgeous immaculate ocean. And of course, the secret parasitic colony of magical snails, hungry and eager to attach themselves to you and to vastly increase your lustful desires.Laegjarn is in for an interesting evening at this gorgeous tropical getaway.





	Salty Shores and Horny Beaches

**Author's Note:**

> https://saltytea.club/2019/06/salty-seas-and-horny-beaches

SeaSalty Seas and Horny Beaches

“This seems a good place to set our things down,” Laegjarn said. “Let’s set up here.” 

“Alright,” Laevatein said, as emotionless as ever. The sisters set their towel down on the sandy shore. Laegjarn put the cooler down nearby and wiped her hands down. Laevatein adjusted her bikini rather thoughtlessly as she peered over the calm warm sand, the rolling foamy sea, and the countless other beach goers partaking of the festivals. “Seems the Summer Festival has started for most people already.” 

“Believe me, we’re pretty early,” Laegjarn laughed. “Normally there are countless people here and all the prime spots get taken. We are still plenty early all things considered,” Laegjarn pat her sister on the head and laid back on the towel shortly after. As she began to rest she heard foot steps coming from nearby. She turned quickly, noticing a tall woman with purple hair and another with long white hair. 

“Do you mind if we set up nearby?” Camilla asked with an eager grin. “Me and Corrin here usually set up right where you are, but we don’t mind sharing.” 

Laegjarn nodded firmly beneath the shade of the palm tree. “It will be no issue. Here, let me give you a hand,” Laegjarn and Laevatein helped Camilla and Corrin get their own blanket and snacks set up very close to their neighbors. After all, it was the shade of the long leafed tree that was the main appeal of the spot. As well as how close there were to the that gorgeous beach. “Camilla, was it? Nohrian royalty if my memory serves.” 

“That I am!” Camilla beamed. “And this is my sister Corrin.” 

“A pleasure!” The white haired dragoness beamed. “Your swimsuits both look incredible! Apologies, but as we were coming up to the beach I couldn’t stop thinking you were models or something!” 

Laegjarn laughed to those words as Laevatein just looked on with a deadpan expression. “Well thank you for the compliment, truly,” Laegjarn couldn’t help but notice her swimsuit again. She wasn’t very used to dressing herself so exposed, but it was a beach and they were nobility. Eye catching designs was something befitting them. Laegjarn was a bit excited at teasing the eyes of a few men, catching them staring at her staggering beauty, her uncanny grace, her incredible might. It made her feel powerful. “You two both look very fetching as well,” Laegjarn said, stealing glances at both Corrin and Camilla. 

Camilla in particular was one hell of a woman. She had looks that could make any swimsuit look like a regal one. Long curly purple hair that adorned her like rich curtains in a parlor. Her body was also ridiculously gifted. Plump in literally all the perfect places. It was as if the fat was just sculpted away wherever it wasn’t desired. Corrin was pretty too, but that was it. Just a pretty girl. Camilla was a catch, a damn woman. 

Laevatein took her own glance at both of the girls and just gave a quick nod. “My sister judged you to be beautiful. I shall agree with her.” 

“My, how observant~” Camilla grinned. “I recognize you both as well. Laegjarn, Laevatein. Royalty in your own right. My, what great luck to bring us together like this!” The busty purple royal laid back on her blanket. “I’d hate to be a bother, Laegjarn, but could you help me apply some sunscreen?” 

“I can help you. It will be the first time I actively helped someone not get burned so… I shall see it as repentance,” The fire noble took the bottle from Corrin and doused her own hands in the creamy fluid. 

Glancing over Camilla’s back at first didn’t give away any issues. She unclasped her bikini, but that was to be expected. The fire noble pressed her hand into Camilla’s back and felt how soft and nice it was. She ran her hands slowly alone the surface of her skin. She was so soft, so smooth. It was impossible for someone to feel so velvety smooth. Her back was thin and womanly, the kind of back that gave away only a few details but all of them were arousing and powerful. 

Camilla did have some muscle hidden behind her. Although her front seemed womanly and dainty, her back had some serious definition to it from the tension of hoisting a heavy axe most of her life. This combination of womanhood and warrior… Laegjarn felt as though she met a kindred spirit. What was this feeling that was making her heart beat faster…? 

As soon as she was finished she rose from her seat and cleared her throat. “I am going to go clean my hands of the cream in the sea. Laevatein, please remain here and assure our guests feel welcome.” 

“As you command,” Laevatein said. 

“Hurry back soon darling~” Camilla said, slowly turning onto her back without redoing her clasp, her breasts nearly slipping out- Laegjarn turned extra fast and made sure her trip to the ocean was a particularly long trek. 

Her mind raced as she walked among the seashore, taking plenty of detours that led her out far away from their little spot at the beach. Why was it that she was feeling so intensely aroused? This sensation was beyond the sort that she was used. Maybe in her duties she had too often looked past her more personal needs? 

“Then how am I to court her…?” Her heart was starting to ache. She looked around at the little grove she found amongst the tropical trees and thought maybe this would be a great place to bring Camilla. She wandered forward deeper into it and- 

She fell back, landing on her rear against the sand. “Eurgh!!!” She looked at her foot as it started to bleed. Her eyes quickly traced what had caused it. A snail shell, big and purple like the tone of a sunset. The creature inside slowly poked its head out and began to slither towards. Laegjarn. “I see… Apologies for disturbing your rest. I shall get going.” 

Except, she couldn’t. When she tried to put any weight onto her feet they just gave way. Her knees felt flimsy and her ankles were made of straw. She collapsed again and looked on in confusion. She squinted at the beast, trying to determine if it was venomous? But she couldn’t quite figure it out as her vision began to go blurry. She felt so strange and woozy. All she could think about was Camilla and how badly she knew she had to stand up. 

The strange snail itself was a similar purple, albeit with more tones to it ranging from purple to blue. It was like the sea reflecting the setting sun. Its head had thick tendrils reaching ever forward to figure where it was that it was headed. It slithered its way across the sand, a tad bit too quickly for the typical snail. 

Once it reached the nook between the noble’s spread legs it began to curiously prod away at the fabric wrapped around her legs. The bit of the one piece was gently tugged aside so the snail could sniff and tease at her slit. Laegjarn was shocked at how sensitive she was. The snail had managed to keep the one piece’s loin piece glued to the side so it could use both of its eye tendrils on her. 

What followed was a very strange sight that Laegjarn wouldn’t know how to describe. The strange sea snail pushed its tendrils up against her loins, especially at her clit. It began to bloat its tendrils up thickly and vibrate against her. She moaned, feeling a strange fluid be secreted by the creature. It then shoved its tendrils against her. She wasn’t sure how, but the beast began to just implant itself into her. It felt like a million little veiny threads were just suddenly cast out with needle point tips and burrowed into her and fastened tightly. 

Laegjarn tried to again to get onto her feet. No luck, but she crashed onto her knees. They were a bit tougher, the venom still not having gotten to her. She could feel the creature’s heart beat coursing through her. Every pulsation made her feel sickly and strange. Her brain did a loop every time, dropping whatever thought she had and cleared her entire headspace of thoughts. She growled through it and grasped at the shell and tried to tug. 

She moaned. Through her teeth she hissed out air and spit and tried to tug again. That time felt even better, making her gut press in like it was punched, her hips thrust forward like a horny mutt, and drool dribble down her face. “W-what is it d-d-doing to me…?!” It was like her whole world was changing around her and she was desperately clawing for any information about what had changed. 

The slug’s neck had thickened a bit and was still slithering out against her. She noticed that the shell was starting to sort of unraveled like a cinnamon bun. She watched and grunted along as every bit of it that came untwisting made her feel a new shock of pleasure through her system. It wracked her mind and tormented her sanest thoughts. All she had left was her trembling eyes and hungry hands gradually helping. 

Suddenly, the shell cracked away, the thorny sunset splitting in half. Revealed beneath was a pulsating monstrous prick. It was shaped a tad strangely. There was a crown, but it was more jagged and tapered. The coloration of the entire thing was purple at the base and blue at the tip. It was glowing gently at the tip as well. Little bumps and grooves lined the entire thing, with strange feeler tendrils not too unlike the snail’s original ones surrounding her cock like a collar. And pushing out from her loins were two cantaloupe sized nuts. They were just as discolored, huge and needy and shimmering. 

And all she could think of was Camilla. 

“Camilla~ Camilla~” She started to hungrily tug at her new member. She felt it all as thought it were just any other limb. It was more sensitive than anything. The pleasuring shocks that wracked her from her new cock were twice as strong as her pussy, to the point she could barely imagine using that ever again. She jerked and jerked away until her thick new cum sprayed out onto the sand. She noticed there were other shells just the same as the one she stepped on, all of awakening and hungrily sipping up her seed. 

She laughed at the sight, realizing her mistake all too late. “I see~ Parasites of some sort. You’ve made me into a monster~” She grasped her leaking monstrous cock tightly, her huge nuts only bloating larger. There was no way she’d ever be able to fit it all back into her swimsuit. She gently pushed her cock inside her one piece just to confirm. Sure enough, the log she was hiding was apparent, and her balls tucked up into the loin of her outfit just ended up being hugged and spilled out onto the sides like some sick cleavage. She giggled at the sight, finding it so entertaining. She loved what she became completely. Maybe it was the hormones being pumped into her, or the drugs, or whatever~ She didn’t care at all! She just wanted to fuck- 

Camilla went looked for Laegjarn, not sure where she had ended up but her sister insisted that it was important. The sun was starting to set and she had spent a good chunk of the day with just Camilla and this Laegjarn’s sister. “Lae? Laegjarn darling! Where are you?” 

She stepped carefully along the path of the sea, certain she had seen the girl go this way before. The tree line grew thicker, the branches lower. It made traversing the area a bit more tricky but she was able to pull it off. Even in sandals. 

At the other side of the thick vegetation she arrived in a nice and secluded location. Just a nice little grove situated by the sea with a curtain of trees and bushes to keep it hidden from the other beach goers. “My, what a lovely spot,” Camilla smiled. She scanned around, noticing a plethora of sea snails traversing the area. Their shells were breathe taking, ranging in colors from radiant sunsets to awakening moonlights bathed in blue and sparkling stars. Like gemstones. 

“I can share this spot too if you like~” A voice called out from the side. Camilla quickly turned and saw Laegjarn at last, standing amongst the waist high vegetation. 

“Were you looking for a new spot then?” Camilla smiled. “You could’ve said something if you detested my company so~” It was all banter and good hearted fun. Camilla wanted to butter her up before really figuring out why it was she was gone for so long. 

“Not at all, in fact, quite the opposite!” The woman grinned, though something was strange about her smile. It was a fairly tense one, one that was propped up at almost all the times, never allowed to relax as one might naturally let it. She was very, very happy about something. She was also panting like she was out of breathe constantly. “I wanted to find a spot just for us~” 

Camilla raised a brow at that. “For us?” 

“Without any sisters to get in the way or pesky eyes judging our every move!” She laughed. The bushes moved a fair deal. Camilla glanced down and noticed the snails were up and about, positioning their sharp shells around Camilla like caltrops. “Just us~” 

“I’m flattered, truly I am!” Camilla smiled, hand on her chest. “But I am saving myself for someone else.” 

“Truly?” The other woman was still smiling all the same. “What a shame then. I suppose this shall all go to waste.”

Camilla opened her mouth to speak but was taken aback as Laegjarn emerged from the bush line, revealing without much more fanfare her huge cock. It had grown even more in the time she spent alone. Some of the bumps had blossomed into little spikes, the tendrils reached further out, and the dick itself was much longer. Her balls were also bigger, bloated with need. The purple was reaching further up her skin, purple veins almost reaching her toned belly. 

“W-what is that?!” Camilla gasped, taking a step back and nearly tripping on the sharp snail that had positioned itself there. She rolled her ankle and felt a sharp pain. She hadn’t been stabbed, but the snail sure as hell wasn’t going to just stay put. It quickly traced after her foot, hungry to be below it. 

“My new friend~” Laegjarn slowly stepped forward, her new member drooling a long thick line of seed. “At first I was afraid of it, but everything it did to me was so entirely painless that I could focus only on the pleasure~ Camilla, it felt amazing. I’ve jerked it off probably ten times now just waiting for you. Heh, I was about to come and get you, say to hell with it and let my sister see me for what I am now! But thank the gods, you came on your own~” 

“We can remove it sweety,” Camilla said, a war grin on her face. “I bring my axe everywhere for a reason.” 

“I’d sooner you sever my arm!” She laughed back. “I love this cock so much~ Its my new favorite part of me. And it will be for you too~” Suddenly, she lunged forward. She was faster than Camilla. Camilla went to dodge and sure enough, there was a sharp snail right beneath her sandal, its spike biting right through her flimsy shoe. 

Camilla felt her back crash against the sand, the water around her splashing. She laid out, long hair swayed like a beach blanket. The girl above her pushed forward. The tendrils on her cock tugged away the bikini bottom with factory precision. The cock was always nice and wet so it would slide riiiight in. Laegjarn’s abs tensed as she pushed that behemoth right inside. Camilla moaned, but soon enough the venom would kick in from both the wound and the snail cock. 

The first few thrusts weren’t without issue. Camilla tried to push herself back onto her feet but she was gradually losing track of where it was she actually was. She’d open her mouth but no words would come, just moans. 

And then she came to enjoy it. Lae knew she would. Because of course its scary at first! The size, the shape, everything about it was dark and mysterious. But there was so much to learn about the pleasure of it, what it was that it could do to make you feel incredible. She thrust away, happily giving Camilla all the time she needed. 

Before long, Camilla was splayed out, tongue out, eyes rolled back, riding the waves that rocked her so nicely. Camilla enjoyed every last second of it, that strange bumpy cock plowing through her. Lae eventually came, spilling more of that cum inside of her. 

When she pulled her cock away, Laegjarn just smiled down at Camilla, watching as the snails began to slowly scoot towards her. Camilla watched as one slithered up her inner thigh. She smiled and just moaned, “Yesss~” 

…

“There you are Camilla!” Corrin had a pouty look on her face. “I’d been waiting forever! Where did you go anyways?” 

“Oh, no where sweaty!” Camilla smiled sweetly. “Laegjarn just had a few things to tell me. Anyways, we should be headed back to our tent.” It was late out, the night sky lingering up above them like a peerless mystery. “I’m sorry it took me so long to get back. We just had to… figure some things out.” 

“Jeez…” Corrin smirked. “At least you’re flirting with people who aren’t relatives.” 

“What was that?” 

“Oh nothing~” Corrin laughed. 

Camilla smiled back, her new dick slithering beneath her swimsuit, the only thing hiding it being the spell she had cast. Her balls bounced between her legs. For now, Camilla would keep Corrin away from all this mess. The snails were far less powerful than she feared. It was actually pretty thrilling. Her dick hardened. She’d have to find her new friend again real soon~


End file.
